crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Nex
Cyril Huntley, codename Nex, self-styled ninja and a professional murderer for hire in training. He's British.Reflections in an Evil Eye Description Nex takes great pride in his mutant abilities and superiority over baseline humans. Having been one of Sahar's victims when she was forming intimate relationships with students with useful psi-techniques only to dump them after copying these, he is still obsessed with her, willing to do anything in his power to get back into a relationship with her.Jade 4 - Bottle a JinnRevenge of the Alphas Nex is completely devoid of anything resembling a sense of humor and has shown himself to be a sociopath even when he's not prey to his Diedrick's Syndrome. He has no empathy for others and conceives of interaction between people only as a predator/prey relationship, giving no value at all to things like people's lives or their feelings — the reason for the attraction he feels for Sahar is her perceived lack of scruples that makes her a perfect predator. He also isn't able to take any setback in stride, retaliating even to minor slights with deliberate, carefully planned application of violence; he's also almost as good at it as he thinks he is, having never been caught while assaulting his victims until the 2007 winter term, when he attempted to assassinate Bladedancer, although he had failed in his assault on Erik Mahren when he attempted to steal an AEGIS Loader from the "Cage" (the high-security weapons locker), receiving a wound to a leg in the process.Call the Thunder: Chapter 1 - Let's Play a Game All of this doesn't make him a good assassin though, due to his Diedrick's he is easily driven into ranting rages in the middle of a combat, causing him to just let off a barrage of attacks without thinking. He was easily played with first by Sahar (for his Psi and Esp knacks) then twice by Solange, the first time having him attempt to murder Fey and the second time prompting him to assault Zenith in the middle of the day with witnesses. In both occasions he, a Psi-3, managed to let Tansy, a Psi-2, tamper with his mind; so much for the Psionic Assassin. During the planning of the Combat Finals he was chosen as opponent for Bladedancer's Crash test, or more accurately she was chosen to teach him a lesson about the alleged superiority of mutants over baselines. The Crash resulted in an especially humiliating defeat for him''Call the Thunder: Chapter 4 - The Beatings will Continue Until Morale Improves; this defeat however failed abysmally in teaching him that being a mutant doesn't mean being invincible and prompted him to seek revenge on the baseline who defeated him.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth'' In order to do so he stalked Bladedancer for a while and recruited Nephandus, (who has a grudge against her for her involvement in having his head duct-taped in a toilet bowl) to deal with Security's sensors;Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Metal when the time came for him to strike he found her on his terms (not aware of having to fight him) while she couldn't connect to the Tao due to Hekate's seal (even if he was unaware of this); these advantages don't grant him his revenge though, as Bladedancer defeats him again even without the help of the Tao.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Wood What kind of charges he had to face or whether Nephandus's involvement has been discovered is still unknown at this date. However, by February 12, 2007Gong Hai Fat Choy: Chapter 1, Bladedancer considered him "gone," suggesting that he has been expelled. When Vamp arrives on February 19, 2007, however, Nex is still present. Right the next day, Zenith and Sahar arrange a trap for him to prove that he is hassling them constantly, since Nex was never caught in a proven incident. The consequences of Nex getting caught this time are unknown. Nex' unwitting helpers, i.e. Bravo's team, are facing detention.Vamp 1 MID References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Emerson Cottage Category:Masterminds Category:Ninjas Category:Package Deal Psychic Category:Diedrick's Syndrome Category:Expelled Category:Great Britain